


Pinky Swear

by Glowstickia



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you get a song out of your head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Swear

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been haunted by this fic for most of this month and finally finished it. Enjoy <3

Violet’s forehead wrinkled as she stared angrily at the book in front of her. Jeff nervously poked her shoulder. She moved her head so fast, she nearly slapped Cody in the face with her braid. Jeff flinched. Violet softened. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Cody pulled up a seat beside her. “Everything okay Vi?”

Violet blushed, feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed. She pinched the bridge of her nose to help hide her face. “Yeah, yeah it’s nothing. It’s stupid.” Cody nodded to Jeff, who quietly went back to his seat. Lisa patted his back.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing if you’re getting worked up over it.” Cody said pulling his attention back to Violet. “What’s up?”

Violet sighed in defeat. There was nothing getting past Cody. “Okay, so, I have a song stuck in my head.” Cody nodded. “But it isn’t the full song. It’s just like one lyric playing over and over in my head. And the worst part is I don’t know where it’s coming from.”

She rubbed her forehead. “I don’t remember the name of the song or the band.”

Cody chewed the insides of his cheeks, humming. “Can you sing the lyric for me?”

Violet’s face brightened as her eyes grew larger. She leaned closer to Cody and spoke in a harsh whisper. “Not here.”

He nodded. “After class?”

_Bring._

The bell rang before she could answer. Cody quickly fled to his seat next to Jeff, leaving her alone. She sat in silent agony until the final bell rang. While everyone around her cheered and ran to the streets, Violet packed her things and made her way to her locker. The lyrics continued to plague her. “ _Let’s make a pinky swear that we won’t throw it all away_.” She resisted the urge to hum the tune and focused on what she needed to take home.

Textbooks, notebooks, pencils, worksheets, and anything she didn’t finish in study hall was shoved into her bag. Zipping it closed, she heaved it onto her shoulder as someone shoved her locker door shut. Lisa gave her signature sleepy grin. Violet, meanwhile, had jumped backwards, startled.

“Cody told me to come find you.”

Violet turned, half expecting Cody and Jeff to appear. They didn’t. “Where are they?”

Lisa grabbed Violet’s hand. “In the music room.” She pulled lightly. “Come along, let us not keep our friends waiting.”

* * *

The double doors to the semi-sound proof music room opened slowly. Both doors were heavy and thick in a fruitless attempt to keep those in other classrooms from hearing the off-key attempts of middle-schoolers practicing. At least it wasn’t recorders. Lisa and Violet walked into the early empty music room save for Jeff, Cody, the piano between them and the band instructor. The band instructor, who’s name currently escaped Violet, was finishing “the proper etiquette one gives to the keys of such a fine instrument.”

He turned, noticing the girls, and gave them both a quick nod of acknowledgement. “I’ll be in my office once you kids are done.” He nodded again to Violet. “I hope Lady Grande can aid you in your troubling times.” And with a quick swoosh of his cloak, he left the room. If the kids didn’t know any better, they could’ve sworn they heard an organ playing.

Violet stared at her friends confused. Cody grinned. “Mr. Capriccio is allowing us to use his piano. He wants to help get that song out of your head.”

Lisa patted Violet’s shoulder. “He is sympathetic to the cause.” She stared straight ahead. “And owes me a mocha.”

Jeff looked down at his feet, shifting his weight from his left and right. Violet bit her lower lip. “Jeff?” He jumped at the mention of his name. “I-I’m sorry about scaring you earlier.” He didn’t say anything, but she could tell through his frizzy hair he was smiling at her with his eyes.

He sat down on the piano bench and gently placed his hands on the keys. “Can you hum the tune?”

Violet felt her ears and cheeks beginning to burn. Cody and Lisa gave her smiles of encouragement. Violet took a deep breath. The tune buried in the back of her mind came forward in full force. Before she knew it, she was singing. _“Let’s make a pinky swear that we won’t throw it all away._ ” Jeff hummed before playing back the notes to her. She stared at him bewildered. “How did you do that?”

Jeff beamed at her. “It’s like playing copy cat. I learned how to play _[Rock the Dragon](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DdP75aZvWVdw&t=ZjE4MTVlNTZlNjk1MzM4MjllZWM1ZWM5MWNlYTk2NjhjNzE3YzA0NixtbURBTVhNUA%3D%3D)_ using it.”

Lisa stared at the keys then to Violet. “Could one of you play that tune again? It seems familiar.” Jeff played it again. Lisa rubbed her chin. “I could be wrong. Life seems to get in the way.” She turned to Violet. “What were the lyrics again?”

Violet blinked. “Wait…could you repeat that?”

Lisa tilted her head. “I could be wrong?”

“No, no after that.”

“What were the lyrics?”

“Lisa…”

“Well, they could of, would of, should of…”

Violet eyes widened. It clicked. “[That I ask myself each day](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FE_69s3PUUjg%3Ft%3D1m26s&t=ZjgwNjU4M2JmMGUyMGMxMzM3MzlmN2FmOWEzMjY2OWY0Nzg2NWI1ZCxtbURBTVhNUA%3D%3D).”

Cody and Jeff gave puzzled looks as a wicked grin spread across Lisa’s face. “So you like the song I take it?”

Cody’s face lit up. “You share music with each other?”

Violet rubbed her arm. “Sometimes…”

Lisa pulled Violet close. “We do and I am back on my streak.”

Jeff looked passed them to Mr. Capriccio’s office. “I-I’ll go tell him we’re done.” Cody stepped in front of him. Jeff was shaking like a leaf.

“Do you need me to come with?” Cody asked, holding his hand out. Jeff took it and nodded.

When they left, Violet went under Lisa’s arm. “We should probably get going. Do you-” _[Too busy thinking of every single chance that I was too afraid to take.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FE_69s3PUUjg%3Ft%3D26s&t=NDBhNGY4MjdlMWM1ZmZkZDE4MzU0YzdlNTliZDVmZTI2NWUzYjk1YixtbURBTVhNUA%3D%3D) _ Violet shook her head as the song returned roaring in her head.

Lisa tilted her head. “Yes?”

Violet sighed. “Do you want to walk home together?”

Lisa curled her fingers and held up her hand. Her pinky was the only one still up. “Let’s make a pinky swear that we don’t throw it all away.”

Violet’s cheeks began to burn. “You really enjoy teasing me don’t you?” It was more of a statement than a question as Violet locked her pinky with Lisa’s.

“The contract is sealed.”

Violet lightly pushed Lisa. “Moment ruined.”

Both Violet’s and Lisa’s phones buzzed. It was Cody. “You two can go on without us. Taking Jeff home. See you tomorrow.”

* * *

Lisa and Violet opened the outside doors, the sunlight nearly blinded them as the sun began to sink beneath the trees. The lyric that had been stuck in her head all day seemed to fade as she and Lisa walked home.

_Let’s make a pinky swear that we won’t throw it all away._

**Author's Note:**

> Since we haven't met the band/music teacher(s) I just made my own. Thus, Mr. Canto Capriccio was created ;3 He's a flippin musical nerd and loves Phantom of the Opera cause reasons.


End file.
